


Not the intended target

by schrijverr



Series: Christmas Countdown 2019 [3]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Gen, Season/Series 01, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: Due to an accident Tommy gets hit in the face with a snowball and a big fight between the three brothers ensues.Set during Season 1
Relationships: Tommy and Arthur and John
Series: Christmas Countdown 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575688
Kudos: 33





	Not the intended target

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this work on my tumblr as well, which is @schrijverr too! Hope you pop in and say hi :)

Tommy was slowly making his way down the street, he wasn’t in a hurry and with the snow, the roads were dangerously slippery, behind him trailed Arthur and John. They were on their way home where Polly, Ada and Finn were waiting on them with dinner.

It was almost Christmas and everyone was in high spirits. The children were happy with the snow, running around in it, building snowmen and of course having snowball fights. It was one of those snowballs that on that faithful December day missed its intended target and hit Tommy straight in the face.

The moment it made contact the whole street held its breath and watched as the snow slid down Tommy's face in an agonizingly slow pace. A kid got as white as the snowball he had thrown. 

Once the snow had vacated his face, Tommy turned and glared at the boy. He said: “What the fuck, do you think you’re-”

He got cut off by another, much much much bigger, snowball that hit his face as well. This time it was no accident, it was a planned attack from John. John had a lot of kids himself and he knew what Tommy’s wrath could do such a young soul, so he had decided to step in and save these poor kids. As the snowball hit its target he yelled: “Come on, Arthur. I reckon we can take him easily.”

A grin spread over his older brothers face and a maniacal glint got in his eyes, he saw an opportunity to fight and pull his younger brother down a peg all in one go. He nodded and enthusiastically grabbed two handfuls of snow then he charged at Tommy.

Tommy’s eyes went wide as his older brother ran at him with two hands full of snow. Quickly he stepped to the side to get out of Arthur's way, he didn’t make it. The two hands full of snow Arthur was carrying hit him with full force, but it wasn’t his face that got hit again, no, Arthur managed to get snow inside of Tommy’s coat and shirt, which made him gasp. He tried to get it out, but it was futile. 

Meanwhile Arthur had come to the conclusion that running hadn’t been the smartest option, because now he was sliding over the slippery roads with no way to stop gracefully. His only option was to drop, which he did, face first into a pile of snow.

Tommy and John didn’t notice, because a new attack was launched. John had made three snowballs during Arthur’s attack and was now throwing them at Tommy. John had always been a good shot and it seemed there was no difference with snow, each snowball hit Tommy perfectly. The first hit the side of his head, the second his chest and the third his arm, from when he had to block his face.

When no fourth snowball came, Tommy fought back. He grabbed snow as fast as he could and without taking the time to properly form them into a ball he threw them at his younger brother. It didn’t have that much effect and while he was doing that, John took his time making two nice snowballs. 

When he stood up, snowballs in hand, Tommy got wide eyes and decided he had to dodge. He managed to evade the first one, but when he jumped out of the way of the second he hit a patch of ice on the road and soon his back met the ground. 

Everyone on the road who had been watching with amazement as the feared brothers fought like children held their breath once more as Tommy let out a long groan. John made his way over to his brother as Arthur slowly got up from his patch of snow and started making his way over as well. John leaned over Tommy’s head and asked with a smirk: “Surrender?”

Tommy shot him a glare, but it didn’t have much effect since he was lying in the snow, before he could reply Arthur was standing next to John also leaning over Tommy. He loudly said: “Don’t you look like an idiot down there.”

He laughed and completely ignored that he had been in a similar situation moments earlier. The comment made something snap in Tommy, who had been considering just surrendering so that he could go home in peace. He didn’t let it show on his face as he gave them a neutral look and said: “I surrender.”

Both his brothers smiled at each other in victory and therefor didn’t notice Tommy reaching out and grabbing their legs until they were lying the snow as well. 

While they were still dazed, Tommy scrambled up and started kicking snow in their faces. The moment they started to react he hurried down the street, still cautious of ice, but mostly focusing on speed.

He heard Arthur’s war cry from down the street and an angry yell from John, which only made him walk faster. If he could get inside before they caught up to him, he would be safe and he would be able to claim victory.

Sadly, it wasn’t meant to be. For where he was focused on not falling over, his brothers had no qualms about it and didn’t watch the road beneath them at all. It seemed luck was on their side, because neither of them fell over.

When Tommy was a few meters from the door Arthur and John put together two large snowballs. Arthur started sprinting and jumped to crack open the snowball on the top of Tommy’s head. Tommy didn’t stand a chance and went down like a sack of potatoes.

When he was lying face down into the snow, groaning and feeling miserable John came by and dropped his snowball on Tommy as well, then he ran over to Arthur who was holding the door for him and ran inside. Both were cheering as they got the others to watch Tommy struggle in getting up.

All watched as Tommy carefully pushed himself up to his knees. He looked over to them with a frown, but all just laughed at him and his pain. The brothers had taken it way too seriously, but that was just how they did things. Tommy could feel blood rushing from his nose and a headache was coming with full force. He sighed deeply and slowly stood up and made his way over to the door.

When he passed them Polly said with a smirk: “The great Tommy Shelby, defeated by the snow.”

He kept his head down, but muttered: “It wasn’t just the snow, it was two against one. That’s not fair.”

Ada elbowed him in the ribs and said: “Like anything we do is fair. You lost, live with it.”

There was nothing Tommy could say against that, so he let his shoulders sagged and went upstairs to put on some dry clothes. 

But he wasn’t going to let go that easily, the next day his brother would find their guns and caps in buckets of frozen water and although Tommy didn’t say a thing, they could see his satisfied smirk from behind his cup of tea.

**Author's Note:**

> This was partly inspred by that one picture of that random dude who is about to get hit in the back by a snowball. 
> 
> Anyway hope you have a happy holiday and may it snow whereever you may be! <3


End file.
